The following laboratories and research support areas underwent renovations during FY 2017: 1. Perform a renovation to the freezer farm room located in the Porter Neuroscience Research Center that supports multiple ICs. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 2. Complete a lab renovation and fit-out for Dr David Sibley, Chief, Molecular Neuropharmacology Section. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 3. Complete the renovation to the office for Dr Bibiana Bielekova, Chief, Neuroimmunological Diseases Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 4. Complete a renovation to the laboratory space that houses Mass Spectrometers for Dr Joseph Steiner, Chief, Neurotherapeutic Development Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 5. Renovate and expand the Dry Laboratory for Dr. Daniel Reich, Transitional Neuroradiology Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 6. Complete the construction of two new Procedure Rooms in the Behavioral corridor of the Bldg 35 Vivarium. Dr. Ariel Levine will utilize two rooms for research work. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35A. 7. Perform a renovation and relocation for the Trans-NIH Stem Cell Facility. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 8. Perform a renovation for clinical space in the C wing for units within the Office of the Clinical Director. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 10. 9. Perform renovations for Dr Derek Narendra, Chief, Inherited Movement Disorders Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg. 35. 10. Complete a lab renovation for Dr Quan Yuan, Chief, Dendrite Morphogenesis and Plasticity Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg. 35. 11. Perform a lab renovation and install a fumehood for Dr David Goldstein, Chief, Clinical Neurocardiology Section. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg. 35. 12. Perform a renovation to create a microscope rig room for laboratories located in 3B wing. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. 13. Perform renovation for the IT/Web Development Offices for Dr. Yang Fann. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 13. 14. Perform renovations for Dr Michael Ward, Chief, Inherited Neurodegenerative Diseases Unit. Location, NIH Bethesda Campus, Bldg 35. The following pieces of major shared equipment were purchased to support a large number of PIs: 1. Zeiss LSM 880 system for the Neurogenetics Branch. 2. Resonance Scanning Two-Photon Microscope for the Synaptic Physiology Section 3. Thermo electron Mass Spectrometer for the Peptide Sequencing Facility 4. Laser Microdissection Scope for the Neurogenetics Branch 5. Zeiss 775 STED laser for the Light Imaging Facility 6. Upgrade to Nikon microscope to an MBF work station with Neurolucida and Stereo software for laboratories located in the Porter Neuroscience Research Center 7. Virocyt Virus counter 3100 for laboratories located in the Porter Neuroscience Research Center 8. BrainVision Acti64Champ for the Medical Neurology Branch 9. BioTek Synergy Microplate reader for the Surgical Neurology Branch